ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mars Project (Movie Idea)
The Mars Project is a Movie idea that I came up with. It is based on Mars Ones mission to start a human collonie on Mars. A group of successful applicants go through tough training in order to prepare for the trip it takes to Mars. Plot The film starts out with three applicants that are having a interview with Mars Mission staff members. This then leads into a video montage of over 1000 other applicants that are also having an interview. In 2016 all the applicants are called into the Mars Mission Function Hall where the Mars Mission Co-Founder Ian Pallchetta is greating and welcoming all the applicants. Ian then announces all the 40 successful applicants that passed the interview stage. The applicants then go into a meeting room where they meet with Fiona Gippsland who is the Director of Communications at Mars Mission. Samuel Johnson who is the last applicant to arrive in the meeting room is greated by Fiona and told to sit down with the other 39 applicants. Fiona then informs the applicants of what they will be doing for the next 3 years during training. The applicants are then esscorted to their quarters after being broken up into groups of 8. In 2019, three years latter. We see a group training in the training compound, they are practicing what to do with the equipments and what they need to do when on Mars. One applicant trips and brakes his leg while running to capacity on a treadmil, he is then kicked out and replaced with James Walter, the next inline. After finnishing the training session, they are instructed to go to the meeting room where they are met by Ian, Fiona, Kile Finchland (Co-Founder) and other scientific members. The applicants are then told that only 1 group can go to Mars. And they make sure they are ready to head to the red planet and just need some last minute servival techniques. A month latter, a news broadcast tells us that they have had lift off. And that they are in space. The report then shows live footage of the applicants inside the rocket. Inside the rocket the best group is flying towards the planet. They look back at the world they once new knowing that they can never go back. About halfway towards Mars, the rocket is hit by a astriod shower. The rocket is badly wrecked, so two of the applicants need to go out fix the broken part of the ship. Back on earth, around the world audiences watch on in fear. They fix it and make there way towards the rockets entrance again. One of the applicants lets go of the line and starts to float away the other tries to help her back into the rocket but cant do anything so he just lets her go. They keep going towards Mars and land. They start to collonise the planet. 16 years latter, there are over 200 people on the planet. © Sam McCormick Category:Movies